


Un amour d'émo

by Puzzle_Scream_at_Halloween



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_Scream_at_Halloween/pseuds/Puzzle_Scream_at_Halloween
Summary: I-r0k déclare son amour à Nolan.





	Un amour d'émo

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est une blague que j'ai eu avec une amie.  
Ne la prenez pas au sérieux.  
C'est la seule fic que j'écrirai à propos de Ready player one car je n'ai pas trop aimé le film.

Nolan entra dans l'Oasis en espérant revoir I-r0k et son petit look d'émo.  
Les têtes de mort que portait son avatar l'emoustillaient toujours un peu.  
M.Sorrento avait toujours aimé les têtes de mort car d'après lui elles donnaient un look de méchant très méchant.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme habillé d'un costard cravate noir parce qu'il est le méchant de l'histoire, n'entendit pas l'élu de son cœur arriver.  
I-r0k avanca, les cheveux au vent.

" Sorrento-senpai ?  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, I-r0k-san ?"

demanda-t-il de sa voix très grave de méchant.  
L'homme aux têtes de mort rougit. Enfin, ça ne se voyait pas sur son avatar mais il rougit.

" Je….JE VOUS AIME SORRENTO-SENPAI  
! Vous faites battre mon kokoro !!! Votre  
fessier m'excite beaucoup…  
\- Oh I-r0k-san ! Moi aussi je t'aime !!!!"

Les deux amoureux commençaient à marcher lui vers l'autre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour quand TOUT D'UN COUP !!!!!

Bah Nolan se réveilla car enfaite c'était un rêve.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620094959008333824/un-amour-d%C3%A9mo-arrow25-ready-player-one-2018


End file.
